Your Namesake
by DragonWriterZZ
Summary: Jem and Scout try to decide who gets to name their children Atticus, Louise, and Calpurnia. However, one of them remembers someone else who deserves a child named after them. Oneshot. Dill/Scout, slight-but needed-Jem/FC. FC children. K-plus because I'm a little paranoid.


**This is just a cute, quick TKAM fic. 8) I mean, if you're already in the process of reading "Tales of a Fourth Grade Lovely," you'll know who Nellie is, but if you don't you'll figure it out during the process of the story. :)**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own the book or characters, which are Harper Lee's. :3 I only own Nellie and the FC chilluns. ;D**

**-\[=]/-**

At eighteen-years-old, it's hard _not_ to think of your future. Obviously, Dill and I were bound to get married. Engagement since first grade was _not_ something to joke about with us. Cecil Jacobs would always make fun of me for thinking we really _would_ get married. But at eighteen, I was more worried about Jem. He was twenty-two with his first child along the way. We'd never actually discussed who gets rights to the name "Atticus." When he came to his old home (which Atticus and I still lived in) one day—suit and tie, back from a long day of lawyering—he greeted me with a large grin.

"Heya, Jeanie!" he greeted me happily.

I smirked and replied with, "Hey, Jem. Come on in. By the way"—at this point, he stopped walking inside and looked at me—"you can still call me Scout."

After registering what I had just said in his mind, he laughed and ruffled my hair. I let it go down to my shoulders then; I quite liked it. He went on about how I wore dresses instead of overalls, so I must have been a lady by then. Sure, I was a lady, but he didn't have to call me _Jeanie_. It was an experiment I'd been trying out, and I didn't like the results. Anyways, Jem came in and sat at the dining room table with Atticus and I. Atticus folded up his newspaper after dog-earing his page. He settled it gingerly on the table, sat up politely, and smiled at his eldest child.

"Hey, Atticus," Jem greeted him, "how've you been, sir?"

"Just fine, Jem," he smiled. "How have _you_ been?"

"Great," he beamed before looking my way. "And, Scout, I believe we have some unfinished business to take care of."

I blinked a single time before I began to just stare him down. _Unfinished business? What does he-_ but my thoughts were cut short by a bead of sweat that shot down Jem's forehead to his cheek. I smirked, crossed my arms and thought, _Oh, _that_ unfinished business._ Jem caught my smirk and smirked back. This would be an all-out challenge. Just at that moment, Cal came through the door with two cups of coffee and some tea. After setting the tray on the table, she hung her head down and heaved a large sigh. Then her hands discovered her hips and planted themselves there.

"Oh, tell me, children," she pouted, "Jem gets back, 'n all of a sudden, it's a battle again!"

"Cal, you can join us," I snickered, "this sorta involves you, too."

"Oh goodness," she sighed, but took a seat nonetheless.

"What's the matter with you two?" Atticus inquired, completely and utterly puzzled. I didn't blame him. Jem and I had argued about this once when Dill announced several years ago that our first child would have names from both sides of our family. We left it where it was after an entire night of quarreling about the subject. Now, the topic was reopened on account of his new baby.

"Jem needs a name for his baby," I declared, "and he wants to take mine and Dill's baby's name."

That brought more attention to me than I thought it would. Cal gasped and shot her hands to her mouth whilst Atticus went bug-eyed. Jem, knowing what I meant, stifled a snicker. Obviously, I said that incorrectly.

"I ain't pregnant!" I declared with a very red face. I had regained my composure and dropped my southern slang. "I meant, when Dill and I _have_ a baby—after marriage, everyone—we want the baby's name to be Atticus."

"But so do I," Jem finished off for me. "Now it's all a matter of who gets the name Atticus, who gets Louise, and who gets Calpurnia."

Louise was my mother's name. I always thought Jem would want the name Louise because he knew her longer than I had. Cal was always my mother-figure, in all honesty. However, Jem wanted _both_ the names Atticus and Louise. I figured that was amazingly unfair. If anything, I should at least get _one—_just _one_—blood relative name in my new family.

"We can settle this," Atticus stated, trying to settle down the furiousness going on between us. "Now, Jem, tell me what name _you_ want."

"Well, I want all of them."

Ok, that was just rude. Cal stood up, smacked him on the wrist, and scolded him. He squeaked and snatched his hand back to him before gently caressing his wounded wrist. I snickered and would have asked Cal for a high-five, but she was too busy seating herself and getting back to her innocent, polite self.

"That's not fair," I muttered. "I want at least _one_ blood relative. Plus, Dill said most kids in his family end up being boys, anyhow. Shouldn't _I_ get the name Atticus?"

"No," Jem countered, "I should get Atticus because I want my son's name to be a backwards version of mine. Not to mention, it's what Nellie wants. Wouldn't Dill want your daughter's name to be Louise or Calpurnia?"

"He'd rather have a daughter named Rachel Jean," I stated whilst shaking my head. "By the way, you remember our deal! We agreed that the one with the second daughter gets the name Calpurnia. After that, we just quit arguing about it; remember?"

"Oh yeah," he scratched his chin. "And I was gonna name my daughter Louise Jean!"

"Jean is _my_ name!" I hollered.

Atticus had to settle us down after a long argument between us about how if I got Jean, he should get Atticus. Then I told him that I should get Jeremy if he got Louise. Sooner or later, we got down to work with it. I had to call up Dill while Jem went down a few blocks and caught Nellie. They came over in about three minutes flat. Nellie's belly-bump had gained just a few more pounds. She was in her fifth or sixth month now, which would explain why we were arguing over names.

"Ah, come on, Jem!" Dill whined. "I need a son named Atticus Charles! Scout and I have always liked the whole parent's-first-name-as-the-child's-middle-name thing."

"I've already stated my case," Jem retorted, "his name should be a backwards version of mine!"

Nellie and Dill started screaming, too. That was the complete and utter opposite of what we wanted to happen. I sighed and looked at Atticus. Cal had gone to get groceries; things were a little too out of hand and she didn't want to stick around. Atticus nodded at me and stood up. That was all he had to do and everybody immediately shut up. I smirked and thought to myself _I love Atticus_.

"Should I just make the decision?" he queried. "You four obviously can't figure it out on your own."

"Yes sir," we all agreed.

"Atticus goes to Jem and Louise goes to Scout," he decided. "The Finch lawyer saga should go on, and Rachel Louise has a nice ring to it; don't you think?"

"Yes sir, but," Dill began with a gulp, "what about the first-name-middle-name pattern?"

"Jean Louise is basically Scout's entire first name," Atticus stated. "People always used to call her Jean Louise when she was younger and went by Scout. Then she went by Jeanie for a year, but everyone _still_ recognized her as Jean Louise. That's why she's back at Scout."

Dill beamed, "That's perfect!"

"Good," he smiled. "I can't wait to see the grandchildren."

And that was that. Jem and Nellie stayed over for dinner and then went home, but Dill stayed until seven in the evening. We sat in the living room with Atticus and Cal. We were writing several names down on a sheet of paper, but either I wouldn't like one, or Dill wouldn't. So many were scratched out and I began to feel upset. I tossed the notepad to the side of the couch and leaned on Dill's open shoulder.

"When are you two going to get married?" Atticus asked.

"Soon," Dill replied without hesitation, "but I think we ought to turn twenty first before we even think about what the date will be."

Atticus smiled gently at us and nodded. After several more moments, Dill yawned, stretched, and stood up. He pecked me on the cheek, shook Atticus's hand, hugged Cal, and said goodbye as he walked back to Ms. Rachel's house. I returned to name searching after a few more minutes. Again, I became frustrated, but instead of throwing the list onto the other end of the sofa, I tossed it on the floor.

"What's the matter, Scout?" Atticus inquired calmly.

"I can't think of any boy names," I sighed. "I don't want his name to be Jeremy, by the way. I've already tried it out and decided against it."

"I see," he responded with a nod. "I think you've forgotten a very important person in your life."

I cocked a brow at him as he pointed to a picture of Jem and pointed out a limb—his arm. I gasped and began to bounce up and down in my seat. I rushed up to Atticus and hugged him as I thanked him about a million times in a row.

Several years later, I was twenty-two years old and became Jean Louise "Scout" Harris. Jem and Nellie had been blessed with two girls (my beautiful nieces), and another child was well on the way. A month or two after we were married, Dill and I visited Jem and Nellie. The second I walked through the door, Jem showed us to the dining room. Everything was apparently messy in every other room. Dill snickered as he sat across from Nellie, who was holding her youngest—and second child— daughter, Calpurnia Alexandra Finch. She was more often known as Callie.

"That's a nice dress you've got on, Callie," I complimented.

Her face absolutely lit up. Nellie had sewn a blue dress for her that went over her yellow top. She looked prettier than the sky above. She and her older sister, Jean Eleanor "Lolly," both looked alike. They each had brown hair and green eyes. They were adorable!

"Thanks!" she replied happily.

"You're very welcome," I replied.

Callie wasn't really a tomboy, but she wasn't amazingly girly, either. She just wore dresses more than overalls. That was when Lolly rushed in with a giant, red ladybug in her hands. She was covered in mud with grass poking out of her frizzy hair. Her hair was usually curly and short, but whenever she went outside in the dirt, dust, and mud, it became amazingly frizzy. She was four-years-old while Callie was a year old.

"Uncle Dill! Uncle Dill!" Lolly exclaimed. "Look what I got!"

"Lookie here, Jem," Dill laughed, "she's started a collection!"

"You got her in this mud-diving stage; you get her out," he began before he threatened, "now."

I giggled as Dill dragged Lolly into his lap. She put the beautiful ladybug on the table for Callie to see. She enjoyed it to a great extent! I loved watching my two nieces. Nellie smiled at me before she smirked.

"So," she giggled, "have y'all come up with a name for your boy yet?"

I snickered as I replied with, "We came up with it four years ago."

Jem's eyes nearly bugged out of his head when he asked, "Really? Why'd you never tell us?"

"We wanted it to be a surprise," Dill laughed. "His name will be Arthur Charles Harris."

Suddenly, Jem's eyes were normal, but his smile became larger. He was absolutely beaming, which made my day. I knew he'd love it. Next to Atticus Finch, who else would deserve such a tradition in our family? And a year later, I had my firstborn: Arthur Charles "Art" Harris. Meanwhile, Jem had a boy a year older than mine who was named Atticus Jeremy "Tuc" Finch. And four years after Art was born, he got a little sister named Rachel Louise Harris.

When Dill and I came home with Rachel Louise, Atticus was there, watching Art. I sighed as I sat in the chair next to the sofa. Atticus took my baby into his own arms and smiled at her. Dill smirked as Art hopped into my lap and decided to sway his legs back and forth. I mouthed "Help me, Dill," and, thankfully, he did. He picked Art up and set him down on the sofa next to Atticus. He gingerly plucked Rachel Louise from Atticus's arms after asking permission to do so. He then let Art hold his baby sister.

"Well, it's up to you, Art," I smiled. "You get to pick your baby sister's nickname."

"Really?" he inquired with a grin. "I do?"

"Yes sir," Dill snickered. "Your mother's been called Scout since she was little. What are you gonna nickname Rachel Louise?"

Suddenly, Art's mouth started going about ten miles a second when he replied with "I was thinkin' 'a callin' her Trooper, ya know? Since it's kinda like a scout, and—" He didn't finish his sentence the correct way he wanted to. He was cut off by his baby sister making a grunting noise and pooping in his arms. Thank goodness she was wearing a diaper. Nevertheless, it grossed Art out. "Ew! Ya little scamp! I'll get you one day!"

"Hey, that's perfect," I laughed. "What do you think of Scamp, Art?"

He looked up at us with a large smile as he replied, "Scamp? It _is_ perfect, ain't it?"

"It is," Atticus smiled. "And she has Dill's hair. Have you noticed that?"

"It's hard not to," I giggled. "She and Art both do."

It was true. Art had my face, but Dill's blue eyes and white duck-fluff hair. However, when he was born, the doctor told us that some kids lose their white or blonde hair when they get older. So he'd probably become a brunette after some years. However, I had a feeling that Scamp would keep her white, duck-like hair. She had green eyes, like me, but had Dill's face and head shape. So far, Art showed more of Dill's personality than mine, which I loved. I wondered how Scamp would turn out.

Several years later, when Art and Scamp were old enough to walk around Maycomb with me, I took them to visit an old friend. Art was holding a tray of cookies for me while I held Scamp's hand. He kept trying to sneak one out, but Scamp decided to scold him for it since my left hand was filled with her right. She was four-years-old while he was eight, but that didn't mean she was afraid of him. As we walked up the porch, Scamp hugged my leg tightly. She wasn't great with new people, which was understandable. However, Art could barely contain himself.

"Now you two be on your best behavior, ok?" I ordered with a question. They each nodded their head and I smiled. I knocked on the door and suddenly I was brought back to my childhood for a quick second. I smiled when the door creaked open and a familiar face came out. I beamed and gave him a hug just before stepping back so we could all sit on the porch together. Art gave him the plate of cookies, which he thanked him for.

"Art, Scamp, I would like you to meet an old friend of mine," I began, "Arthur Radley. Mr. Radley, these are my children, Arthur Charles Harris and Rachel Louise Harris."

Mr. Radley smiled at them and shook their hands.

"Oh, oh, oh! Mr. Radley, did ya know that I'm yer namesake, sir?" Art inquired, hopping up and down in front of him. "Jean said you're kinda like my godfather, but not at the same time! Ain't that neat, Mr. Radley?"

Mr. Radley smiled at him and nodded. Then Scamp decided to talk to Mr. Radley. She stood up and said "Mr. Radley, thank ya fer savin' my mama when she was little." He responded by giving her a hug. Scamp usually didn't open up to people so easily, but she didn't struggle in the slightest. She accepted the hug. Art bounced his way into the hug, too, which made me giggle. Mr. Arthur pulled me in, too.

"Thank you, Mr. Arthur," I whispered.

And he said something to me. I hadn't heard him speak since I was at least nine or ten.

"Thank you for making Art my namesake."

**-\[=]/-**

**So, this was just for fun. :3 I love Scout and Dill, and I always figured they'd name their kid after Boo. 8D **

**Anyways…if you're interested in a multi chapter TKAM story, I'm in the process of writing "Tales of a Fourth Grade Lovely." :)**

**THANKS FOR READING!**


End file.
